


Draco Hates His Fashion Sense

by rosecoloredvoice (Cookidomo)



Series: A World Full Of Drarry [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Short, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6131029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookidomo/pseuds/rosecoloredvoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's cold and Draco hates his fashion sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draco Hates His Fashion Sense

**Author's Note:**

> i had to <3  
> Please enjoy!!  
> Draco needs a hug 24/7

Draco didn't think that there would ever be a day that he would hate his fashion sense. He was wrong; today was the day he did. He was clad in a green coat and dark trousers and there were, unfortunately, no pockets on his coat. He was forced to walk with his hands swinging at his side. Harry, on the other hand, had his gloved hands in his pockets, humming to himself.

“My hands are so fucking cold.” Draco muttered, scowling at the snow-covered ground.

“Told you so.” Harry cut his eyes at him. “You should have worn your gloves.”

“They're _red_ , Harry. Red.”

“So?”

“I'll look like a walking Christmas tree!” Draco spluttered indignantly. He wrung his hands about, momentarily forgetting about the unpleasant burning feeling in his hands.

Harry sighed. Draco was being a drama queen again.

By the time Draco finally stopped ranting about how _red_ gloves did not go with his _green_ coat, Harry had moved his hands and swung his hands as he walked.

Draco made a grab at Harry's hand, trying to make the gesture subtle but failing. Harry swiftly placed his hands back in his pockets and Draco growled at him. “What the hell, Harry?”

“What?” Harry smiled innocently.

“Your hand...” Draco glared. “Don't play dumb.”

“Why do you want to hold my hand?” Harry said, the shit-eating grin still on his face. “Are you cold?”

“ _No_. Shut up, I'm not cold!”

“Okay.” Harry replied, rolling his eyes. Draco was so obstinate sometimes.

~ ~

After 20 minutes, Draco was sure his hands were going to fall off. He wasn't going to risk that, even if that meant giving in. “Harry.” He waited till he looked at him before he spoke. “...Can I hold your hand?”

“Why?” Harry questioned. He knew why, he just wanted Draco to say it himself.

Then in a small voice, Draco reluctantly admitted, “ _I want to, and it's cold._ ”

Harry smiled, grabbing Draco's hand in his.

Draco grunted in approval, letting Harry's warmth seep into his hands slowly.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my experience of wearing a pink coat and green sweatpants  
> i felt like a watermelon tbh LOL


End file.
